1. Field of Invention
This invention relates in general to submersible well pumps, and in particular to seal assemblies used in combination with the motors that drive submersible well pumps.
2. Background of the Invention
In oil wells and other similar applications in which the production of fluids is desired, a variety of fluid lifting systems have been used to pump the fluids to surface holding and processing facilities. It is common to employ various types of downhole pumping systems to pump the subterranean formation fluids to surface collection equipment for transport to processing locations.
One such conventional pumping system is a submersible pumping assembly which is supported immersed in the fluids in the wellbore. The submersible pumping assembly includes a pump and a motor to drive the pump to pressurize and pass the fluid through production tubing to a surface location. A typical electric submersible pump assembly (“ESP”) includes a submersible pump, an electric motor and a seal section interdisposed between the pump and the motor. The purpose of the seal section is to protect the motor from contamination as the wellbore fluid usually contains deleterious substances such as particulate solids and other debris from the formation. Conventional seal sections have not proved effective in preventing environmental contamination of the motor.
Thus, there is a need for a seal section capable of effectively preventing deleterious substances, such as particulate solids and other matter contained in formation fluids, from entering the motor where such contaminants can interfere with the efficient operation of the motor and can reduce the operational life of the motor. are frequently employed for pumping well fluid from lower pressure oil wells.